Death's apprentice
by bahamalama2000
Summary: Kenny, a puppeteer with a hatred of guilds (and sheep) embarks on a journey to find and destroy the dark guild that killed his parents.With the strength of his friends and himself, will he be able to beat them? Or will he die trying? Rated T for language and violence. Might contain romance.


**As my second Fanfiction (do NOT look up my first) I hope to do better. Also, I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise I would put my character in it. That is all.**

**Chapter one- The puppet master**

Kenny wasn't expecting a single day to be so eventful. But hey, if you were going out for lunch, would you?

He was walking down an alleyway when he heard footsteps following him. He turned around, but he didn't see anyone. "Weird… I could have sworn I heard something." He turned to start walking. He sure as Hell wasn't expecting a woman with blue hair and black armor to be standing right in front of him with a sword pointing towards his _**happy place. **_"Uhh, hi. Do you mind moving your pointy thing please?" He said, taking a step back, "it's kind of, umm, in my willy wonka's personal space." "Why of course!" she said. She tried to swing upwards but he jumped back before it could hit him. "You know, it's not very nice to aim for a man's wiggle stick." He said." So, I think I should at least get a free meal." "Well, that's an interesting way to ask a woman out on a date. But you know, I AM trying to kill you, so I must turn you down." She said. "Well, you can't say I tried to take the peaceful route." As he said this a string began to wrap around the woman. "PUPPET SHOW: PUNCHLINE!" He pulled the string, causing her to fly towards him, and punched her in the stomach. He then grabbed her leg and swung her into the air, with another string wrapped around her, and swung her downwards knocking her out. "Damn, that actually knocked her out? Must have gotten lucky!" Kenny said. "I'll just tie her too this post until after I get something to eat. I'm starving!"  
He came back to find that she was awake. "Release me at once!" she said. "Sure, after you tell me why you were trying to kill me and my shanaynays." He said. "No" "Fine, no food for you." Taking out a ham sandwich, he began to eat it in front of her. "Ok, I'll speak if you give me a sandwich." She said, trying to stop her stomach from making any noise. "Alright." He clapped his hand and the string unwound from around her and attached to her hands, and then took out another ham sandwich. "I feel like there's a joke to be made here." He thought as he gave her the sandwich. "Now, tell me why you attacked me." "Well, I was hired to kill you. Can't say who." "Liar. I can tell if you're lying. Those strings have a connection to my mind so I can hear your heartbeat. I suggest you tell the truth if you want to be let go." He said slightly annoyed. "Alright, Puppet ma-"before she could finish he took out a dagger and pointed it at her. "Never call me that. A title is for people who deserve respect. I don't." "Well fine then, if you don't like it that's your deal. Anyway, since you found out I'm lying, might as well tell you. I was hired by the owner of that big mansion up the hill. He said you two have a score to settle." He thought about that information for a second. "Hmm, it couldn't be. Well, tell me your name and I'll let you go." He said. "Do I really have to?" "Yes" "Fine, its Amy." "Alright, Amy, I'll see you later." With this he clapped his hands and the strings disappeared. "I think it's time I find my Uncle." The mansion looked so much bigger up close than it did from Kenny's apartment. "Damn, why is it I'm living in a crappy apartment and he's living in a fucking mansion!" He was about to walk in when he was stopped by some guards. "What is your name?" they asked. "Kenny." "You're on the list. Please enter." He walked to the door when he heard felt a gun pressed into his back. "Wow, after I let you go and everything." He said, knowing who it was. "Well, in my guild we don't give up on any jobs." "You know, I really hate guilds," he said. "Good for you, now walk." He took a step forward, but stopped. "You know the best thing about being a puppeteer?" "What?" "This." He swung around, grabbed the gun, and wrapped her up with string. "If I'm lucky and get out of here alive I'll undo the strings. If not, it should disappear anyways." He turned around and walked into the mansion.  
He approached a large set of doors and took out his dagger. He pushed the doors but they didn't budge. "How do I open these doors?" He thought. He turned around and came face to face with a sign that said "pull to open." "Oh. Whoops." He pulled on a handle on of the doors and walked inside. "Hello, my nephew. What makes you visit?" Said a man sitting on the throne. "Hello, Uncle Jack. I've came because you sent someone to kill me. Did you just find out I was still alive and wanted to finish the job before _they_ found out? Or are you just afraid that people will find out that you sold out your own family to pay off your debts." Kenny said. "Either way, now that I've found you again I'll take your soul back to Hell." "And how are you going to do that, when my guards are going to kill you? GUARDS, KILL THIS BOY!" Uncle Jack yelled. Before any guard could fire a shot, Kenny took off the glove on his right hand. "DEATH SEAL: RELEASE!" As he said this, an explosion of dark energy appeared around Kenny, killing all the guards. "In the name of Death, I claim your soul to bring to Hell so you may atone for your sins." He raised his left hand. "By order of the son of Death, I summon his tool, his weapon, so I may send this man to eternal punishment." A dark energy formed above his hand and formed into the shape of a scythe. "I summon Hades, scythe of death and thief of souls!" He grabbed the dark scythe and spun it in his hand. "ETERNAL HELL: RAZE!" He swung the scythe and a blast of dark energy sliced the man into pieces, leaving nothing but a glowing red orb. Kenny put on his glove and the scythe disappeared. He looked around. "Damn, I hate having to do that. Well, I'm going to have to head home soon anyways. I'll send the soul to death later." He turned around and started to walk back out of the mansion. He passed by Amy and snapped his fingers, causing the strings to disappear. "He's dead, so I suggest you go back to your guild. By the way, what's the name of the guild?" He asked. "It's called Hollow Wyvern." "But isn't that a normal guild? I thought normal guilds don't get assassination contracts?" "We don't," she said, "This was originally a bodyguard contract. He just told me you were going to kill him if you found where he was. He didn't say why." She said. "Well, I'll tell you why. He… was the one who told the Fallen Angels where my parents were. It was before they became a dark guild, and my dad was trying to prove they were guilty of several illegal activities such as threatening people so they pay more and torture of innocent people and children. We had to move a lot so that they didn't know where we lived, but my Uncle sold us out to pay back a debt he owed them." He said. "I was the only survivor." "Damn, what an ass. Sorry about attacking you before… I didn't know that was the case." She said. "Hey, you maybe want to go out to lunch? I'll pay!" "No… I just want to go home right now. Sorry." And with that he walked home, the vision of fire stuck in his head.  
**  
Well, what did you think? Reviews are very appreciated, just don't be too harsh. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
